The Silver Soldier
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Once upon a time, a long time ago, a little boy was given a gift for his birthday. It was a wooden box with twenty-five tin soldiers. Each was handsome and brave and wore a smart blue uniform. Well, all except one.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_**Claimer: **_I own OC's

_**Plot:**_ Proof that even those who are different than others can find love.

based off of _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_

* * *

**O**nce upon a time, a long time ago, a little boy was given a gift for his birthday. It was a wooden box with twenty-five tin soldiers. Each was handsome and brave and wore a smart blue uniform.

Well, all except one.

His name was Riku, and he wore a silver uniform instead of a blue one. Riku was made last, and the toymaker had run out of blue paint. He looked so different from the others that some mocked him, and called him names. At night, when the toys would come out to play, the others excluded poor Riku, never letting him join.

One night, Riku sat all alone in the box, his silver uniform glinting in the moonlight. Riku was sad because no one wanted to play with him, and because of the names the other toys called him. Suddenly a hush fell across the playroom.

"It's the prince!" A voice whispersed excitedly. More joined it.

"The prince of the paper palace!"

"He's come! He's come!"

"Line up soldiers!" And with that command, all the twenty-four soldiers lined up in front of the paper castle, standing tall and brave. Riku peeked out of the box, but did not move. After all, no on wanted him there. Riku watched in awe as the prince made his way out of the castle. He wore a deep red cloak and a brighter red shirt, with black pants. His hair was brown and stuck up in all possible directions. His mouth was curved in the most warming smile that reached up clear to sky blue eyes.

Riku fell in love at once.

Sore smiled at all of the solders, taking in their blue uniforms and brave stance.

"You all look very fit to protect the castle." He said, nodding his head in approval. A cheer went up among the toys.

The next morning, the little boy came to the playroom and took out all of the tin soldiers. He took Riku and put him in the castle, next to the Prince.

"Okay, now you take good care of the Prince." The boy told Riku sternly as he ran off to dinner. Riku gazed at Sora, and Sora smiled, blushing faintly.

"Hello." He whispered. "I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"Riku." Sora smiled a little more and slid closer to Riku.

"Will you protect me Riku?" Riku blushed and nodded his head, sliding closer to Sora. They stayed that way the entire day.

That night, the toys came out of their boxes to play, and the soldiers took their stance among the castle. Riku was there too, standing tall and brave.

"Riku!" His captain shouted. He stood taller and looked at his captain. "I need you to go with Ms. Dolly. She needs help reaching the bottle." Riku nodded and ran off, not knowing that this was the night that all soldiers were to stand in front of the castle for inspection by the prince.

Sora came out of the castle, a giant smile on his face. Then his mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape.

"There seems to be one of you missing." He said, his voice angelic. His blue eyes looked over the soldiers, as did the captains. He shook his head.

"No prince Sora, no one's missing."

But Sora knew that the silver soldier, Riku, was missing. Just then, the captain slid closer to Sora.

"Prince Sora...I've come to love you." Sora blushed, not knowing what to do. Riku ran up to see the sight. His heart broke. If the other toys didn't accept him, why should the beautiful prince?

That night, after all of the other toys went to sleep, Riku ran away. He jumped out of the window and ran to the river, where he found a paper boat. Riku pushed that boat into the river and climbed in, taking off. He looked back at the house in the distance, sad that he would never see the Prince's beautiful face again. He was in love with the Prince, even though he knew he wouldn't accept him.

When the sun rose again, the silver solder and his soggy paper boat were heading towards a tunnel. Riku was frightened, but he stood tall and brave. When he entered the tunnel, a rat called out to him.

"Where is you pass?" It shouted. Riku looked around him.

"I have none." He answered. The rat cackled quite evilly and tore its claws right through Riku's boat.

"No pass, no passing." It cackled as Riku sank.

_Surely this is the end. _Riku thought as he sank.

Luckily a fish swam near Riku, attracted by his silver coat. He looked at Riku before swallowing him whole! Riku was scared. It was dark and smelly in the fishes tummy, but he stood tall anyway. Suddenly the fish dashed around frantically, before it became still. After a long time there was a flash of light, and Riku saw the little boys mother. The fish had been caught on a fisherman's hook! The woman stared at Riku before wiping him off and putting him back in the nursery. Riku looked around and saw the paper castle. He was home.

The little boy came in and saw Riku.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "You're damp and you smell like fish." The boy went to the window and opened it before throwing Riku out.

"Some time in the roses would do you good." He called. The boy walked away from the window, leaving it open. Just then a gentle wind swept over him. It blew through the house and picked up Sora then blew him straight out the open window to the roses.

The two looked at eachother with beating hearts, then slid closer together.

"Will you stay with me, and marry me?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Sora whispered. "Forever and ever!"

And they did just that. Lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

ACK! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever! School started, and you know how it is. And even if you don't, then know it's very stressful. Well, I hope you liked it. I'm replacing _If The Shoe Fits_ with this one, because I think this was better written and planned out. If you didn't get it in the first A/N, than hear me now. This was based off of _The Steadfast Tin Soldier_, so some of the things are the same. This was my 'parody' if you will. I own none of the characters, and I don't own the idea. So don't come after me if you read that story and tell me that some parts are the same. I know. Well you know what to do.

Rate and Review.

Kiyoko-kun.


End file.
